Miss Murder
by Sails-switz166
Summary: Bella and Jake have been best friends since they were in diapers, and nothing is about to change that. One night at a La Push party, a group of mysterious teens show up wanting to settle some boundaries. My version of Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer.
1. Persuasion

**OOC: Hey everybody! Sails-switz166 here with my first ever fan fic! So, here it is. Just so there isn't any confusion and we're all on the same page (lol, page, get it? It's a story, ahhhh) I'd like to explain some things.**

**Charlie and Rene never split up, and the family has always lived in Forks. (Sorry Phil, you're not in my story.) Bella and Jake have been best friends since they were kids. The Cullens have not moved to Forks… yet. Morbid? I'd like to think. Let's read on…**

"There is no way in _hell _I am going to stoop to your level on this one." I said sharply, pushing past Jake and walking across the yard back to his small red house.

"Aw, come on, Bells! It'll be great!" He said right on my tail. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, heading towards the kitchen.

"Not gonna happen Jake. Don't you remember what happened at the last La Push party I went to?" I shuddered.

His face went from innocent and sad to disgust. "Well, yeah, I remember, but I promise I won't let you drink, how about that?" He smiled. I threw a soda at him then opened mine and took a sip, sitting down at the table in his very small kitchen/living room area.

"Please, Jake. Don't make me go this time. I'm just going to end up making a fool of myself, _AGAIN!"_ I frowned and took another sip. Why, oh _why _did I absolutely _have _to be at _every _stinking party? Why couldn't he just hang with his guy friends? "You'll have more fun with Embry, and Quil, and Sam and everybody."

"I will not!" He yelled. "Bella, you're my best friend ever. You need to be there or I will _die._" He said dramatically.

"Oh, I'll go then." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes again. He opened the soda I gave him and it instantly spurted everywhere, drenching him in coke. He sat there holding it right in his face until the can was empty, his left eye twitching as soda dripped from him onto the already soaked floor.

I laughed hysterically, my whole body shaking as I bent over and gasped. "Your welcome for the soda."

"You totally did that on purpose!" He yelled walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Meany. And you still wont even go to the party with me."

"That's right." I yelled back.

"What could I do that would make you go?" He said from behind his closed bedroom door.

"Hmm. Let me see…" I pondered. "Nothing. I'm not going." So evil. Bwahaha. Jake came out of his bedroom and walked back into the kitchen. He was wearing different clothes and was trying to dry his hair with a towel.

"Please, Bella?" He said all puppy dog eyed.

I stared at him as he looked at me with sad eyes. I guess it wouldn't hurt… I'd only stay for an hour or two. "Fine." I sighed. "But I swear to god if you try to slip me any beer I will use Charlies chainsa-" I couldn't finish my sentence. He had ran over and lifted me off the chair I was sitting in and pulled me into an extremely tight hug.

"Thank you, Bella!" he said joyfully as he squeezed the life out of me.

"Cant. Breath." I said breathlessly. He let go of me and laughed. His dark eyes crinkling against his tan skin. I took a deep breath and tried not to think of the horrible party I was going to have to face tonight.

Gasp.

**OCC: Sorry it's so short… will be writing longer and better chapters. Think of this as a preface or something. Reviews are appreciated :**


	2. Unexpected Guests

I felt like I was getting dragged to my own beheading

**OOC: Here is chapter two of my first story! So far I've been calling it Miss Murder, but I don't know if I like that… so, if you have any ideas of a better name I could use, please tell me! **

I felt like I was getting dragged to my own beheading. Over dramatic? Hell no. I had a right to be. I should have never agreed to go to that stupid party. Why, god, why was I such a sap?

What made it worse was that I had the choice to make up a _good_ excuse, which I didn't take. Jake had already gone to the party by now, I was back at my house. I was my transportation to this shindig. I could fake a horrible injury, just not go, or maybe purposefully drive into a pole… nah, too drastic, although it did sound like a good idea at the time.

One point during that night I felt stupid. Oh so stupid. Why was I making such a big deal out of this? Why couldn't I just go and be the happy-go-lucky friend Jake wanted – no, needed – me to be? Because I was stubborn, that was why. I bit my nail and stared out my bedroom window. The sun had just disappeared from the sky. I gazed for stars but there weren't many.

My cell phone Renée had sent me (to make sure that she could contact me _at all times, _which was ridiculous because I was almost always with her) buzzed, making me jump. I sighed and walked over to my rocking chair as my Imogen Heap ringtone played.

"Hello?" I said, answering before looking at the caller id.

"Bella! Hey. Where are you? You are coming, right?" I could barely hear Jake over the roaring sounds of voices and booming music in the background. I huffed.

"Um, was that party tonight?" I played dumb, standing up and pacing across my room.

"Bell, come on! You said you'd come!" I conjugated what he said, trying to think of reason to say no. I found none. I thought more, and found only one: I didn't want to go.

"Jake, I…" I was sort of embarrassed, so I just blurted it out. "JakeIdon'twanttogocauseeverytimeIdoIfeelalloutofplacecauseyouandyourLaPushfriendshavemoreincommonandgetalongbetterandIjustdon'tfeelcomfortableandIsometimeswonderwhyyou'dwanttobemyfriendwhenyouhavethemandalsoIhaveanackforgettingdrunkandIdon'tthinkI'llbeabletoliemywayoutofitagainseeingasCharlieandRenéearegoingtobehometonightandyouknowhowhe'sacopandall?Wellhemightshootme,oryouforthatmatter."After realizing how stupid I must have sounded, I smacked myself on the head. I took a deep breath and waited for a response.

It was silent except for the background noise that never ceased for about half a minute, then he warily asked, "What?"

I repeated what I had mumbled slower and clearer for him. He laughed and said "Well, that's all a bunch of bull. Bella, you're my best friend, and I'd pick you over any of my La Push friends. Would you please just calm down about it and get your skinny but over here?" I wondered if anyone had heard him say that. Would they be upset about it? Would it make them dislike me? Even more?

I sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll be there in a bit." I decided to give in, remembering that I had to be good. For Jake.

"Oh, and Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jake?"

"I'd just like to let you know that if you don't come and have fun with us, _I _am going to be the one that shoots you, or me for that matter." He said making me giggle.

"Yeah, Yeah, be there soon." I hung up after we said our good-byes then walked over to my closet, debating on what exactly to wear…

Ten minutes later I had nothing. I had thrown all my clothes around, searching for anything decent to wear, but found nothing. "GAH!" I groaned as I threw another garment. What was it about the people in La Push that made me nervous? Maybe it was because I was an outcast, brought in by Jake and hated by all the rest. Did they hate me? I wasn't sure… that made me even more nervous.

I ended up picking a simple outfit. Black jeans, a "Kill your radio" T-shirt, and a very comfortable coat I had gotten myself a few months before. I had grown out of all my winter clothes and was in need of some new ones badly, seeing as we lived in Forks. Mom and Dad had bought me a few at Newton's store, but they were all to 'backpacker brand-y' for me.

After brushing through my pin-straight hair, I walked downstairs. Charlie and Renee were sitting on the couch, cuddling together. I felt like taking a picture of their perfect hallmark moment, but resisted.

"Hey, guys." I said leaning against the back of the couch and looking at the TV screen. It looked like "Ready, Set, Cook!" or something.

"Hey, Bella. Where are you off to?" Mom asked, looking back at me.

"I was going to go hang out with Jake and some La Push friends of his." I told her. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun, just be home by one. And no drinking or drugs or anything of the sort." She said with a look of concern.

"Sure, sure." I smiled and bent down to kiss them both on the cheek before running outside to my truck.

I followed Jake's directions to a small beach a few miles from La Push. There was a long driveway down the road, and then it opened up into a beautiful spot and view of the ocean. I parked where a bunch of other cars were parked and then hopped out and walked over to the gigantic bone fire. There was about a hundred people surrounding it our walking around the waves. As I heard on the phone with Jake, there was loud music playing. I wondered where it came from, seeing as we were far away from any plug ins and such, but then I saw a large Ford truck parked near the fire that had it's doors open and assumed the music was coming from there.

I walked through the crowd, looking for Jake. He beat me.

"Bella! You came!" I turned and saw Jake standing next to me, a huge grin spread across his face, a drink in his hand.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled back. "What's in the cup?" I asked, thirsty.

He grimaced. "Uh, Sam Adams."

"Give me a sip."

"Hell, no. Once you start you never stop."

"Jake, my throat's just dry. One sip." I looked up at him.

"Fine," he handed it over to me. "But that's it." I nodded and took a sip, then handed it back to him. He relaxed and I laughed.

"Alright, so, what's the party gossip? What have I missed?" I said looking around at everybody surrounding us.

"Um, well. Emily and Sam are fighting. She didn't feel like coming… Jared brought Kim and they're showing each other off. A lot… Quil and Embry are both totally freaking wasted and are dancing together somewhere, and, that's pretty much it." He smiled.

"And now with the weather forecast from Bella Swan. Thanks Jake, for our Gossip Update." I took the invisible microphone from Jake and put it to my mouth.

Jake laughed, and just as I was about to 'spill the news' a silver Volvo pulled through the trees at alarming speed and screeched to a stop right outside the woods.

"Who's that?" I asked squinting through the crowd.

"I dunno. Never seen em'." Jake said with a confused expression on his face.

As we watched, Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry walked over to the Volvo, angry expressions on their faces.

"Come on." Jake said as he pulled me through the crowd towards the newcomers. Nobody else seemed to have noticed but us what was going on. Emily ran over to us and stood between us and the group by the trees.

"Guys, I really don't think you should be going over there." She said seriously. "Let the boys handle it."

"What's going on?" I asked. I peered around her and my mouth dropped, making a popping sound. The three people that filed out of the Volvo were the most breathtaking people I had ever laid my eyes on. They all had perfect figures and faces, and light milky skin, even more pale than mine, the Albino. The first one to get out was very tall and muscular. He had dark curly hair and looked very intimidating. The second was not as tall and had blond hair. The third was the most amazing. He had untidy bronze hair, and the most open, beautiful, golden eyes. In fact, they all had topaz eyes. All their faces suddenly grimaced, like they smelled something horribly disgusting,

"Who are _they_?" I asked in a dramatic whisper. Emily bit her lip.

Jake walked past her and towards the group.

"Jake!" Emily called after him. I pushed past her too and followed. Suddenly terrified. What was going on that had everyone on edge like that?

"Jake!" I said in a scared tone, not wanting him get hurt. He reached the group before me and the conversation between Sam and the others with the newcomers stopped. Everyone look annoyed and aggravated. Paul started to shake. Sam and Jared tried to calm him down as Embry said something under his breath.

I was scared to walk up to them, but I did, standing right beside Jake. The second I reached the group the three boys with topaz eyes looked at me in amazement. A shiver of fear shook through me.

"Leave now. This isn't the time or place." Sam hissed at them.

"Ah, but isn't it?" Ask the largest one with a smirk on his face.

"We don't want to cause any trouble. We just need to talk somewhere… safe." Said the boy with copper-like hair. He looked at me with the most frustrated expression. I stared back, terrified.

"You mutts need to calm down, eat a treat." Said the large one again with a chuckle.

"What are you talking ab-?" Jake started, confused, but he was interrupted.

"Paul, no!" Jared yelled. Emily screamed from behind us and Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him just as Paul jumped through the air, fur erupting from somewhere inside him.

**OOC: Hoped you liked it! Sorry again for the shortness. I can't seem to write a long chapter… but I will! Please review! Thanks! **


End file.
